1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a cable, and particularly to a cable with a twisted pair.
2. Description of Related Art
Cables are commonly used in electronic devices to transmit signals. For example, a wireless module, a camera module, a keyboard, a battery, and other modules of a computer can be electrically connected to a central processing unit (CPU) through cables.
If a cable does not have good signal integrity, then the problem of electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI) may occur. In order to solve the problems caused by poor signal quality in cables, a circuit board will usually have an additional filter. Or, the cable will additionally be directly wrapped with thicker shielding layers. However, this not only increases the production cost and time of the electronic device, it also reduces the amount of useable space in the electronic device.